stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
624: Angel
Angel, A.K.A. Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, Stitch's love interest/female counterpart, and (from Stitch! onward) a major character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to turn people and experiments from good to evil. Programmed with a special musical neuro-linguistic behavioral modification trigger, she simply sings her song and, poof, they are evil. Luckily, the effects can be reversed by chanting the evil song backwards. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". After her rescue, she became an intergalactic singing sensation and Stitch's truelove. Her demanding career requires her and Stitch to maintain a long-distance relationship. She was sent by Gantu to seduce Stitch and lure him into a trap, though she reforms after realizing how much she loves Stitch. She is eventually caught by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel, but rescued in "Snafu". Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply enamored with Stitch. She is generally friendly, but sometimes she can be downright nasty. Since being reformed, her sweeter side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and has been noticed flirting with the other experiments, until Stitch eventually wins her heart. Oddly enough, Reuben also has a crush on Angel, though she has shown extreme displeasure towards him. Angel was taught the meaning of love and ʻohana by Lilo and Stitch, and would do just about anything for them. She has even helped Stitch out of trouble on several occasions. Description Angel is a small, pink female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, though with two long, tendril-like antennae. She has long eyelashes and large dark purple eyes that seem to be slightly larger than Stitch's eyes. She also has big ears, but unlike Stitch's big ears, they lack notches and have more rounded tips. Her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's. She also has a slightly puffed-out chest and stands slightly shorter than Stitch. Her color scheme mirrors Stitch's but with palette-swapped pinks instead of blues. For example, her ears are violet-tipped with light pink insides, her nails are purple, and she often possesses lavender markings behind her that are inconsistently drawn in her animated appearances. In her eponymous debut episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series and in various Stitch! anime episodes, she has a marking that resembles an upside-down heart. In the series episode "Snafu" and in other anime episodes, her back marking became more abstract and she inexplicably gained a marking on her occiput (the back of her head), much like how Stitch has an occipital marking. In brief scenes of "Snafu" and in Leroy & Stitch, she lacks any markings on her back or her occiput. Various official Disney merchandise, promotional imagery, and crossover game appearances (such as Disney Magic Kingdoms) have established that the single upside-down heart-shaped back marking to be the canonical marking. There are lighter spots around her eyes and light fur from the bottom of her mouth to her stomach. In addition, she has a thin white V-shaped marking on her chest. She once wore a collar with Hämsterviel's phone number on the tag. History Angel is experiment number 624 of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's original 626 experiments. She is preceded by Trainer (623) and succeeded by Reuben (625). Her experiment pod, like the others, fell onto the island of Kauai during the events of Stitch! The Movie. Some believe that Angel fell in love with Stitch at first sight. Experiment 624 first appears in her namesake episode, "Angel". Gantu captured her prior to the events of the episode and purposely leads her to Lilo and Stitch, pretending that he is trying to capture her in order to trick them into taking her in. Lilo initially dislikes 624 and is suspicious of her true character (naming her "Angel" in sarcasm), but Stitch, developing a crush on her, insists that she is good. Lilo tries to find out what Angel's primary function is, but not before Angel sings her siren song to Jumba and turns him evil. Jumba lies to Lilo, telling her that Angel was made to "pop popcorn for Jumba's movie night", which is actually Kernel (014). After Lilo and Stitch leave, Jumba gives Angel access to his experiment database. She, in turn, delivers this information to Gantu. Angel returns to Lilo's house, awakening the next day as Stitch delivers her flowers. She sings her siren song to him in the guise of an act of thanks, and is shocked when the spell fails to work (as Stitch had been created after her), but then she smiles. Later, she had to choose between Stitch and her job, but couldn't decide. She then runs away and Stitch chases after her, believing he has done something wrong. Stitch follows her around the island and tries to impress her with various romantic acts. Meanwhile, Angel is finding the rehabilitated experiments and turning them evil. She eventually leads Stitch to the top of Mount Waiʻaleʻale, where Gantu and the recaptured evil experiments lie in wait inside a concealed spaceship. Stitch falls for Angel's trap and is captured. Lilo calls a phone number she found on Angel's collar and discovers that it belongs to Dr. Hämsterviel. She then uses Jumba's computer to play a recording of Angel's song backwards and turn Jumba back to good. They rush to Mount Waialeale to rescue Stitch. Within the ship, Stitch learns that Angel has been working for Gantu and that they will soon be leaving Earth so he and the other experiments can be delivered to Dr. Hämsterviel. Reuben, who is also attracted to Angel, guesses that she is unable to have "tender feelings" for guys like them. However, as the ship begins to take off, Angel feels regret for what she has done. Elated by his success, Gantu tells the evil experiments to attack Stitch for his amusement. Finding himself helpless in their clutches and unable to escape, Stitch gives up and says goodbye to Angel, calling her "boojiboo" (a term of endearment in Stitch's language meaning "loved one"). Right then, Angel decides that she truly loves Stitch, and thus sings her song backwards to turn the experiments back to good. The experiments then work together with Stitch to disable the ship's navigation, bringing it back down to Earth. Lilo now knows that Angel is good. Unfortunately, Gantu captures Angel and escapes with her, later having her sent to Dr. Hämsterviel. The episode ends with Lilo promising Stitch that they will bring her back one day. In "Snafu", which takes place long after "Angel", Lilo asks Stitch if he still remembers her. He reveals that he has a small shrine to her hidden in a secret compartment under his bed. When Nosy (199) appears and tells them that Angel and 16 other experiments were sent back to Gantu because Dr. Hämsterviel could not continue to keep them in his prison cell (an event that happened in "Woops"), Lilo and Stitch decide to form a rescue party. Meanwhile, Angel (who is sealed in a glass capsule within Gantu's ship and longing for Stitch) is visited by Reuben, but she growls at him. Reuben asks her to consider a deal with him: she will sing her song backwards to turn him good, and he in turn will use his newfound goodness to break her out of her cell. Angel agrees, only to discover that it was a trick (Reuben is immune to both of her songs since he had been created after her), and that he used a tape recorder concealed within a bouquet of flowers to record her voice. Gantu plans to reverse the recording to make the rehabilitated experiments evil again. Reuben continues to flirt with Angel after this, only to get a raspberry as a threat in response. Lilo and Stitch's rescue party eventually finds their way into Gantu's ship, but the experiment Snafu (120) "fouls up" their plan and traps everyone in glass capsules. Dejected, Lilo debates whether love really can overcome anything. Angel questions what she means by "love", and Stitch takes this opportunity to tell Angel that he loves her by saying, "Meega tay boojiboo." Angel is quite excited by this, and realizes she loves him too, which is enough for her to smash open her capsule. She then breaks Stitch's capsule and embraces him, and then they proceed to rescue the rest of the cousins. At the end of the episode, she and Stitch are seen walking off into the sunset, hand-in-hand. ''Stitch! In the ''Stitch! anime, it is shown that Angel has become an international (and, later in the anime, intergalactic) singing sensation. Though she appears more periodically in the anime series than the original series, her general attitude has shifted to that of a spoiled celebrity, which is logical as she has undergone approximately a decade of fame. There is actual evidence to this in several episodes. Upon her first meeting with Yuna, they were on bad terms apparently, but eventually put their differences aside. Stitch is madly in love with Angel and she shares the same feeling. However, she instantly left Stitch for 627 when he was disguised as a prince and Reuben when he was modified by Hämsterviel. She seems to have a weakness for cliché love interest archetypes as demonstrated when 627 approached Angel in the guise of a human duke (in a manner and dress typical for a cliché Disney prince) and succeeded in charming her. Reuben also won Angel over when his self-confidence was boosted by Hämsterviel, and he dressed and acted like a cliché rebel without a cause and composed a song and poem of questionable quality that was (somehow) successful. She even briefly fell for Kijimunaa in "Son of Sprout" when he won a fight against Stitch (purely by accident, of course). Despite these cases, 627 eventually revealed his true intention to capture Stitch and caught Angel in a net, presumably ending any possibility of a relationship between the two. She also fell out of love with Reuben when he proved to be less interested in saving her from Gantu than in fighting Stitch, and from that point forward, she recommitted herself to Stitch. This shows in the final Valentine's Day special of the anime, wherein she doesn't act poorly towards Stitch in any way, shape, or form. In the Season 1 finale "Stitch vs. Hämsterviel", Hämsterviel puts Angel along with Sparky and Felix under his control, and in the final episode of Season 3 of the anime, she makes a brief appearance to help Stitch thwart Dark End's attack. She also appeared in the specials Stitch and the Planet of Sand and Stitch! Perfect Memory. Abilities Angel's song causes any formerly evil person who hears it (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to revert back to evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). Angel's song goes as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka English translation: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel has pads on her hands and feet that produce a sticky substance which lets her scale walls and ceilings, a very flexible skeletal system, and retractable claws on her front and back paws, but unlike Stitch, she lacks an extra pair of retractable arms. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers that experiments had been captured in by headbutting them; however, the true extent of her strength is unknown. Additionally, she has acrobatic reflexes and is shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. She can use her antennae as prehensile limbs in order to reach distant objects or operate mechanisms (such as a button). She is naturally heat resistant to toxins and extremely durable. She is able to speak fluently (but only in the anime), as well as Tantalog, her native language (with a soft Scottish accent). Weaknesses Experiments that were created after Angel, like Stitch, Reuben, 627, and Leroy, are immune to her song. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m35s106.png|Angel accidentally bumping into Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h54m14s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h54m33s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m42s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m47s235.png|Angel growling at Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h20m54s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h21m04s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h55m02s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m03s249.png|Angel trying to hide in an alley Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m13s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m23s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h31m24s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h25m33s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m10s59.png|Stitch meeting Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png|Angel licking Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m34s41.png|Stitch falling in love with Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h26m25s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h26m45s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h26m54s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m03s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m09s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m18s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m32s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m43s55.png|Angel intrigued by Stitch's way of picking his nose Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m04s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m09s60.png|Angel picking her own nose Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h27m59s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m22s167.png|Stitch hugging Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m31s24.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m39s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h28m46s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h29m04s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h29m16s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h43m24s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h30m01s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m28s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h30m20s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m48s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h41m35s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h00m20s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h30m59s232.png|Angel kissing Jumba Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h31m38s106.png|Angel turning Jumba evil Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h04m30s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m09s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m02s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m22s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m40s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h32m53s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m01s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h03m39s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h03m48s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m10s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m18s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m52s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m24s125.png|Angel about to hug Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h38m20s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h40m12s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h40m35s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h10m46s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h12m25s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h11m02s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h33m44s74.png|Jumba allowing Angel to steal documents from his computer Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m03s16.png|Angel yawning Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h24m41s83.png|Angel charming Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m05s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h05m49s27.png|Lilo making Angel sleep in a basket Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m30s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h34m40s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m04s247.png|Angel smiling evilly Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m20s238.png|Angel waking up Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m34s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m37s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h56m37s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h42m07s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m09s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h35m57s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m58s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m36s87.png|Angel reporting to Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h36m23s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h36m39s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h37m04s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m44s204.png|Angel with Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m31s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h57m40s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h01m02s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m02s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m31s7.png|Stitch proposing to Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m20s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h18m24s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h18m38s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m23s20.png|Angel trying to turn Stitch evil Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h59m15s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h38m46s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h59m00s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m41s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m18s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h43m45s10.png|Angel confused as to why her siren song had no effect on Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-09h58m31s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m19s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m38s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m27s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m47s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m51s166.png|Angel leaving Stitch with regret Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h39m56s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m03s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m20s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h41m04s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m28s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h40m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m03s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m12s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-10h02m41s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h07m45s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m28s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-20h07m34s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m43s252.png|Angel about to turn Slushy evil ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-31-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m47s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h27m08s27.png|Angel singing her song ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-48-28.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-19.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-41.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-50-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-49.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-53-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-13.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-38.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m07s156.png|Stitch trying to impress Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h04m48s53.png|Richter turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m29s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h05m03s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m58s128.png|Kixx turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h24m25s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m25s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h46m04s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h45m48s141.png|Angel luring Stitch into a trap Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h47m21s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h47m26s104.png|Angel's license tag Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h54m45s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h54m53s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m22s102.png|Angel closing the doors of a ship, thus trapping Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m39s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h48m44s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m18s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h51m10s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h51m23s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h50m23s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h50m50s191.png|Angel unhappy, knowing she betrayed Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m03s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m22s4.png|Angel witnessing Stitch about to be hurt by his own cousins, thus feeling guilty Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m14s151.png|Angel singing her song backwards ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m38s275.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m36s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h52m57s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h53m15s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h47m54s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h39m47s50.png ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m40s911.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m17s242.png ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h43m56s941.jpg|Stitch and Angel together Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h44m53s236.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming again Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h45m43s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h47m15s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h46m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h44m14s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m56s127.png|Stitch trying to protect Angel Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h44m24s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h43m25s85.png|Angel captured by Gantu ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-18-18.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png|Angel in Lilo's dream in "Remmy" 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h15m33s114.png|Angel shrine Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h20m58s46.png|Angel with a noticeably different back marking, as well as a new marking on her occiput (the back of her head) Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h31m00s149.png|Angel growling Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m41s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h18m51s6.png|Angel being tricked by Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h37m48s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h39m31s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h36m30s33.png|Angel singing her song backwards for Reuben Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h19m11s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h49m51s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h19m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h40m49s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h20m09s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h20m47s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h49m39s171.png|Angel angry at Reuben for tricking her Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h21m06s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h21m38s219.png|Angel blowing a raspberry at Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h45m22s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h20m11s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h28m01s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h46m35s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h18m06s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h17m35s120.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m46s225.png|Angel happy to see Stitch again Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m16s186.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h46m50s472.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h41m03s343.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h55m46s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h57m06s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h58m09s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h58m29s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m36s91.png|Angel is touched after hearing Stitch confess his love for her Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h21m38s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m59s59.png|Angel breaking free of her container Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h59m08s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h57m38s215.png|Angel freeing Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h37m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Angel hugging Stitch ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h03m42s943.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h05m51s062.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m34s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h08m13s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m19s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h05m53s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png|Angel freeing the other experiments Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h09m35s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h39m34s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h19m57s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m51s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h44m30s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m25s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m33s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h51m10s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m37s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m46s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m50s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h29m59s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h12m39s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h31m26s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h42m59s18.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h49m58s855.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h51m05s652.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m59s080.jpg|Angel and the others escaping Gantu's ship ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h57m16s360.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h15m25s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h26m11s41.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h59m11s191.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h01m46s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-14h41m41s10.png|Stitch and Angel at the end of "Snafu" Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png ScreenCapture 29.12.13 21-58-56.jpg|Angel noticing Stitch in trouble with Leroy clones ScreenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-19.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-29.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-00-14.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-00-38.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-03-56.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-03.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-25.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-35.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-46.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-06-02.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-07-46.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-08-20.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-11.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-32.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-41.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h16m27s67.png|Angel fighting off the Leroy clones Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m20s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m35s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h19m14s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h46m09s37.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h08m17s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h45m21s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m34s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h10m44s192.png|Angel sending Stitch a kiss Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png|Angel almost finished off by a Leroy clone Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m17s75.png Stitch! 624anime.png|Angel in ''Stitch! anime Angel wedding.jpg|Angel in a wedding dress Angel&Stitch_Anime.png Angel and stitch kwaaii by stitchvspikachu.jpg Angel and Stitch Vector Wall by Ruh.jpg AngelStitch.png Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174816-491-277_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174825-639-355_large.jpg Angel1.jpg|Angel shopping with Stitch Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174829-480-360 large png.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174818-492-278.jpg Stitch-and-Angel-stitch-x-angel-.jpg 1000px-Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174823-1280-702.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg Stitch 627 and angel.jpg Evile14.png Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg Nosy Meets Tigerlily ScreenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg Son of Sprout ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-26-12.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-45-53.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-48-30.jpg ScreenCapture 07.04.13 23-49-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-51-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 3-07-13.jpg Chocolate Stitch ScreenCapture 12.03.13 22-12-24.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-10-10-01h49m44s981.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-01h50m10s748.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h49m25s128.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h01m47s876.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h29m37s143.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h40m09s603.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h40m18s299.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h35m57s270.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h36m10s766.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h38m25s200.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h38m31s434.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h38m50s758.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h39m23s433.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h39m06s121.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h14m46s627.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h44m25s677.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h46m16s596.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h47m47s818.jpg Stitch Meets High School Musical ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h45m46s483.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h46m49s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h47m18s034.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h25m57s184.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m29s573.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m03s500.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m11s794.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m44s078.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h28m07s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h28m24s591.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h35m08s871.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h40m59s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h41m35s006.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h41m49s044.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h47m53s320.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h35m31s789.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h48m05s142.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h48m17s739.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h48m37s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h52m51s527.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h55m33s692.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h03m13s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h56m18s312.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h57m25s496.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h25m40s331.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h57m57s555.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m29s558.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m40s856.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h59m21s505.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h00m10s709.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h00m52s036.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h01m25s970.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h01m37s632.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h02m11s942.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h05m04s592.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h10m58s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h11m08s269.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h21m47s918.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h22m34s168.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h22m49s290.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m09s972.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m36s352.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h51m47s420.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h52m50s873.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h54m19s874.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h54m58s070.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m06s887.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m16s292.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m40s950.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m59s291.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h56m13s933.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Angel.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 128 Miscellaneous Panes94.jpg Trivia *Angel is a parody of Lorelei the Siren, as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. *Angel is a reference to the Elvis Presley song "(You're the) Devil in Disguise", as she is considered by Stitch to be beautiful while she is (or ''was) evil on the inside. *Angel is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark purple eyes instead. However, her eyes are often depicted as black in animation and certain other depictions. *Angel was activated off-screen. *For obvious reasons, Angel is the only experiment to not be regarded as one of Stitch's relatives. *Angel is regarded to be the breakout character for the sequel material of the franchise. Despite being a minor character in the original series, her popularity led to her recurring appearances in the later Stitch! anime, her numerous merchandise (to the point that she arguably gets more Lilo & Stitch merchandise than Lilo does), her costumed character at Disney Parks, and a few video game (mostly mobile game) appearances. **In addition, despite never having made a costumed appearance in either of the American Disney Parks resorts until the late 2010s (and even then she's only been in a few restricted and exclusive events so far), a couple Walt Disney World-themed merchandise and a Disneyland-themed pin featuring imagery of her were produced. **To date, she is also the only experiment other than Stitch to have merchandise sold in the United States on a regular basis. With the original series having ended over a decade ago, and the Stitch! anime (which she appears in more) being pulled off the air in the U.S. before her first major appearance in that show, this says a lot about her popularity. She even has a dedicated character page on shopDisney, making her one of the few characters from a Disney animated sequel series to have one (alongside characters from The Lion Guard), as well as the only such character whose original series has long since ended. *Angel is a non-playable character in the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance. In said game, Dr. Hämsterviel has "re-evilled" her and uses her to turn the other experiments back to evil. It is unknown if Hämsterviel forced her to sing or if she took the job by choice, since she turns back to good after she sees Stitch. It is implied that Angel is rescued at the end of her part in the story, so unless she was later recaptured by Gantu, the game is non-canon to the animated series. *Angel appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Angel's fur was a deeper shade of pink in her debut episode, compared to all her later appearances. *In some promotional imagery, Angel's bluish or light purplish mouth and tongue are changed to pink like Stitch's. *On some merchandise of Angel, such as her Funko POP! vinyl figure, she is portrayed to have notches on her ears similar to Stitch's, most likely due to the manufacturers not wanting to spend extra money to make new molds of her ears since they already had molds of Stitch's ears (a later key chain version of said figure corrected this error). *Angel has an asymmetry in her design (like Stitch with his asymmetrically notched ears); the white V-shaped marking on her chest is slightly more jagged on her right-hand side. **In addition, said chest marking seems to resemble an angel's wings, which is befitting, considering her name. *Angel's body and antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Angel is also the first (and so far only) Disney character by Disney Television Animation to appear in Gameloft's Disney Magic Kingdoms and Disney Getaway Blast. **In Disney Magic Kingdoms, after completing the quest "Water You Doing?", Angel says, "Dunga haga blabla..." (Tantalog for "I don't like water..."), tries to get Nani to search Lahui Beach for something, then later says in the quest "Metal Detector", "Dunga haga blabla! Akare asaid..." ("I don't like water! It looks scary...") This indicates that Angel shares Stitch's dislike and fear of water, although the Disney crossover game is not canonical to the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Captured experiments